Flames
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Summery: Zero and Kaname were invited to the Chairman's house for dinner, but tragedy strikes before the end of the night. This story is yaoi or m/m. Don't like, don't read. Might be lemony later. Unbeta-edited. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is at least a two shot, if not three. It's not meant to be a long story. Sorry fans. Anyway, the idea for this story came to all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy it, but to be honest, I'm not to sure about this story line. Please review and be honest in your opinions please.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male ?sexual? relationships, please don't read any further. This story may or may not contain lemons later. The rating for this story will change from 'T' to 'M' if that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero and Kaname were invited to the Chairman's house for dinner, but tragedy strikes before the end of the night.

**Flames – Chapter 1**

Zero was sleeping on the couch, blissfully unaware that the evening was continuing on without him. Cross was being his usual self, and annoyingly so. Yuki was talking to Kaname, and babbling on about only God knows what. Kaname was sitting there listening to Yuki, but his attention was on his lover, who was sleeping on the couch.

Cross had invited them all over for dinner that he was fixing. Before arriving at Cross's house, Zero had told Kaname that he swore that the Chairman was trying to kill them all. The man just didn't know how to cook. Kaname, of course, just snickered but said nothing.

Now dinner was over, and they were just sitting around, visiting. Around 11 that evening, Takuma came over, looking for Kaname. "Is Kaname-Sama here?" Takuma asked when Cross answered the door. "He is. Why don't you come on in?" Cross suggested. "Thank you Chairman, but I must speak with Kaname-Sama alone." Takuma responded.

Cross only nodded, left the door open, and alerted Kaname to the need at the front door. "Thank you Chairman." Kaname said just before he walked out. A few minutes pass before he walks back in. "I apologize Chairman. I am being summoned for an important meeting and need to leave. Please give Zero my apologies as well. Take care and thank you for a wonderful evening and meal." Kaname said. Cross beamed at the compliment. Maybe he should cook for them more often? Maybe every night?

Cross looked over at Zero, and was feeling pretty tired himself. "Yuki, Zero, I'm really tired, so I think I'll be going to bed. You two are welcome to stay here tonight if you like. Good night my babies." the Chairman gushed. One look at Zero from the comment of being called 'his baby' was enough to send him into a murderous rage. Cross ran for his room, hoping a praying that Zero wouldn't chase him. He slammed the door shut and locked the door.

Down stairs, Zero and Yuki looked at each other, and laughed at the Chairman's response to the non-verbal promised threat from Zero. They said goodnight respectively to each other, and headed off to their own bedrooms. Zero was still tired so he made quick work of his, before sliding into bed. He was out cold before his head hit the pillow.

Two hours later, Zero was woken up by the smell of smoke. Wide awake, he jumped out of bed, and yanked on his sweat pants as he stumbled out into the hall. The closer he got to the stair well, the more the smoke was billowing up the stairs. It was black and thick.

He ran into Yuki's bedroom, and yanked her out of bed. "Zero… what the hell?" Yuki yelled at him. Zero looking sheepish, and somehow unapologetic at her said, "Sorry Yuki, but there smoke billowing up the steeps. We have to get out of here now. Here your cell. As soon as I get you outside, call 911." He said, just as he was opening the window, picked her up in his arms, and jumped out the window. "I'll get the Chairman and meet you at out prearranged spot." Zero said. Yuki nodded.

The Chairman's room was down on the 2nd floor, so he ran around to Cross's bedroom window, jumped up in through the window, there by breaking it. He started to choke on the smoke that had filled the air. Despite the smoke stinging his eyes, he looked over to the bed, and noticed that his adoptive father was still lying in the bed. "Cross…Cross…wake up. There's a fire." Zero yelled, but the man in the bed didn't move. Shit, he was going to have to pick him and haul him out of here.

The smoke was getting thicker and Zero was coughing more. He couldn't breath. He ran over to pick up the unconscious man from the bed. Once he had him on his shoulders, he ran to the window only to find his way blocked completely by the flames. He ran to the door and just as he was reaching out to grab hold of the door handle, the door started to catch up in flames. Damn, he had no choice. He had to jump out the window.

He turned towards the window, to find the flames by the window had grown. **Shit!** This was bad. This was really bad. Damn, he was going to have to make a run for it and hope he didn't get them killed. His vision started to blur. He started to make his run for it towards the window. Just as he made it through the window, his clothes caught on fire, a shard from the broken window stabbed his in his ribs, to damn close to his heart for comfort, and he was loosing consciousness, mid-fall. He hadn't even hit the ground yet when he heard Yuki yell his name. It was the last thing he remembered.

_**TBC:**_

_**Please review for my plot bunny's benefit. If no one likes this story, it will be dropped from FF archives. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is at least a two shot, if not three. It's not meant to be a long story. Sorry fans. Anyway, the idea for this story came to all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy it, but to be honest, I'm not to sure about this story line. Please review and be honest in your opinions please.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male ?sexual? relationships, please don't read any further. This story may or may not contain lemons later. The rating for this story will change from 'T' to 'M' if that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero and Kaname were invited to the Chairman's house for dinner, but tragedy strikes before the end of the night.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **xblackxrosexyuukix, irmina, ben4kevin, Suzanne, Sonzai Taz, Seme Chan, alli11989, Brookie cookie17, crossyuki16, and an un-named reviewer.

**In the last Chapter: **He turned towards the window, to find the flames by the window had grown. **Shit!** This was bad. This was really bad. Damn, he was going to have to make a run for it and hope he didn't get them killed. His vision started to blur. He started to make his run for it towards the window. Just as he made it through the window, his clothes caught on fire, a shard from the broken window stabbed his in his ribs, to damn close to his heart for comfort, and he was loosing consciousness, mid-fall. He hadn't even hit the ground yet when he heard Yuki yell his name. It was the last thing he remembered.

_**Flames – Chapter 2**_

Kaname was getting back to Cross Academy to hear Yuki yell Zero's name. It was full of fear, terror and he went running in the direction her yell had just come from. He arrived in time to see the most horrible sight he could have only imagined in his worst, most terrible nightmares.

The main house caught up in smoke and flames, and a glimpse of Zero falling out of the window with the chairman over his shoulder. He found he couldn't breath, think, or even move. This was, without a doubt, his worst nightmare come true.

All he could do was just stand there, staring, watching the scene unfold. Even as he saw that Zero had landed wrong with the weight of another man land on top of him, he couldn't move. Even, as other people ran towards the house, his brain wasn't processing anything. At least, not until he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulders.

"Kaname, the others will help with the Chairman. Go to Zero. You need each other right now." said the familiar voice of his friend, Takuma. As if by command from his friend, his legs began to move of their own accord. They were moving slowly at first, but the closer he got to Zero, the faster he moved. Before he knew he was kneeling down beside his beloved hunter.

"Zero, can you hear me?" he asked, hoping that he would get a response, but there was no response forthcoming. Because of his hearing he could hear Zero's heart beat, but he was covered with soot from head to toe, cut, growing bruises, and limbs lying in unnatural positions.

He looked over his shoulder to see Aidou, looking in their direction. "Aidou." was all Kaname had to say to summon the blond vampire. "Kaname-Sama." Aidou said when he approached them. "Run to the moon dorms and fetch the nurse. Return as soon as possible." was all Kaname had to say and the noble was off running to get the nurse.

While waiting for Aidou and the nurse to return, he started hearing moans coming from the injured vampire lying unconscious on the ground. "Zero? Can you hear me? Please answer me." Kaname begged, not caring if the others would hear him.

"Ka…na" Zero managed before he started coughing. "Shh love. I'm here. Try to lay still. Help is on the way." Kaname said, trying to comfort him. "Ka…na…me." Was all Zero managed to say before passing out again.

Just then, Aidou converged on them with the nurse in tow. "Kaname-Sama, we…we need to let the nurse work. Please take a step back with me." Aidou requested, hoping Kaname wouldn't kill him for even suggesting it. At first it seemed like a good possibility; but instead, Kaname moved, letting the nurse step in to do what she needed to.

The next day, Kaname was sitting in a chair in the infirmary in the moon dorms. Zero is hooked up to all kinds of annoying machines. One to help him breath, one to keep in punctured lung inflated and drained, one is a heart monitor, an IV drip to keep him in a medical induced coma, and lastly, the other is to help with a much needed blood transfusion that is also hooked up to Kaname, since he is supplying the much needed blood.

Kaname hadn't slept at all since this whole thing started, and as tired as he was now, he found he couldn't sleep. The Chairman's house had completely burned down to the ground and he was still waiting for a report that would tell him how the fire was started to begin with.

He had been called away shortly after dinner and he couldn't help but think that it was a set up. He had many enemies in the vampire senate, and the best way to destroy any pureblood vampire, was to destroy their mate. His relationship with Zero was no secret, just as it was no secret they were blood bonded. He had refused to hide his mate, and Zero was really happy for it.

Now it seems, they were paying for it, especially Zero. He loved his hunter with everything he was, and the thought that he was now paying for is lack of forethought was killing him. Zero was still in grave danger. His natural healing abilities hadn't kicked in, and his breathing wasn't steady and smooth. He would remain in danger until his healing started.

He finally got a hold of a report about the fire. What he read there was just too unbelievable. No one had attempted to set the fire. It seems that someone was trying to make something in the oven and it was forgotten, and the oven left on. Upon reading this report, he asked Yuki to come and visit him. He could remember her disappearing into the kitchen for a time, but never saying a word.

"Yes Kaname-Sempai?" Yuki asked when she came in. Her behavior was really odd and he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable then she already has been. He knew this has been really hard for her.

"Yuki, I just read a report on the fire. In it, I found that someone had left something in the oven and it appears to have been forgotten. I would like to know if that was you trying to surprise us that night. I know that you were doing something in the kitchen before…" Kaname said, but was unable to finish before Yuki run up to him sobbing. "I..I..I'm..." Yuki started to say, but couldn't finish.

"Shh. Yuki, Shh. I know that what you were trying to do was really sweet, thoughtful, and kind. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen. Come; sit with me for a while." Kaname said, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, but not really sure if he was being successful.

He walked over to the chair that he had been sitting in and pulled Yuki onto his lap to hold her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably and holding on to him tightly. When she calmed down, Kaname found it to be because she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A small smile found it's way to his lips.

As days turned into months, Zero slowly healed as human speed. His body forever scared by the damage it had sustained during the fire. The Chairman had been released from the hospital, with a cane to help him walk with his leg since there is permanent damage that would never completely heal.

This had returned to normal around Cross academy, except for Zero, Kaname, and Yuki. Even the Chairman seems more subdued then normal. All of them hoping and praying that Zero would soon wake up.

Finally, in the spring, almost a year to the date, Kaname was lying beside his beloved hunter/ mate. His Zero had still yet to wake up from his coma. As Kaname was lying there, he was being disturbed by something moving. There was a slight sound; he couldn't make out what it was. He didn't want to open his eyes, but what ever it was, was going to die a slow and painful death.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and opened his mouth. He was ready to dust someone for this, only to be stopped by what he found. There besides him, Zero had his eyes opened and his mouth was moving; making sounds only as soft as whispers in his ears. He had to strain to listen to what Zero was saying. "Thirsty." was all he managed to say.

_**TBC or THE END?**_

Flames

A/N: WOW! I received 10 reviews for the first chapter. Thank you again to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and/ or alerted this story. I honestly thought this story wasn't really going to get much of any attention, and yet again, I was proved wrong. Thank you to all of you.

Ok, I have a question for all of you out there. Should I add a sex scene to the end of this story or leave it as it is? IF that is what everyone's wishes, then I will make a sequel story/ chapter to end this story and call it 'Sexy Flames'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is at least a two shot, if not three. It's not meant to be a long story. Sorry fans. It has been brought to my attention that I didn't include what happened after Zero woke from his coma. Thank you to everyone who pointed that out to me. This is that chapter.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male ?sexual? relationships, please don't read any further. This story may or may not contain lemons later. The rating for this story will change from 'T' to 'M' if that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero and Kaname were invited to the Chairman's house for dinner, but tragedy strikes before the end of the night.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **Brookie cookie17, irmina, Love332, ben4kevin, and Uber Seme Chan.

**In the last Chapter: **His Zero had still yet to wake up from his coma. As Kaname was lying there, he was being disturbed by something moving. There was a slight sound; he couldn't make out what it was. There besides him, Zero had his eyes opened and his mouth was moving; making sounds only as soft as whispers in his ears. He had to strain to listen to what Zero was saying. "Thirsty." was all he managed to say.

**The final chapter**

_**Flames – Chapter 3**_

His Zero's eyes were open. 'Oh please don't let this be a dream.' Kaname thought as a tear fell slowly down his cheek. "Zero…" He whispered, afraid to speak louder, as if Zero just might disappear from before his eyes. "Zero, I'm here. Can you hear me?" He asked.

Zero turned and looked at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came. Just the one, short word was enough to have put a strain on his vocal cords. Instead he mouthed 'Yes'. In the next second, Kaname was leaning over him and exposing his throat for his mate to drink from.

It was obvious that Zero was weak, too weak for Kanames' comfort. Zero tried to lift his arms to hold him, but found the task too difficult. He had no idea what was going on, no memory of why he should be so weak and lying in bed. Fear was starting to grip him and he couldn't shake it. It kept growing until Kaname spoke to him.

"Zero, it's alright love. I'm right here and you're safe. I will explain everything after you drink." Kaname spoke softly, lovingly to him. A moment later, he felt Zero bite and began to drink. Again, the parting of blood on Zero's part was so very weak. Zero was so very much like a cute little kitten in need of care.

After a few moments, Zero retracted his fangs and licked the bite marks closed. Once again, he tried to speak. "What happened, Kaname? I don't remember anything." Zero whispered. He was afraid that the council had tried to kill him since Kaname was a pureblood and was supposed to marry a pureblood to keep the Kuran family line going, but as Kaname sat there explaining what had happened, Zero felt a small sense of relief.

"The fire destroyed the house Zero. Kaien was in the hospital for a short period of time, but he has recovered. Yuki is fine, just worried about you. You saved everyone, Zero. They are all doing fine, because of you." Kaname finished, but the look on Zero's face told him he said something he shouldn't have.

"How long was I out for then if Cross was in the hospital for a period of time and has already recovered? Kaname, tell me what's going on here?" Zero demanded, almost begging. Fear was starting to set in again, but for a far different reason. "Kaname, who started that fire? Who is responsible to trying to kill us? Who am I going to kill when I have my strength back?" Zero finished as fear was morphing into anger.

There was a small amount of relief in Kaname as he sensed the fear changing to anger. Fear is never an emotion his Zero should never have to feel for any reason, but he dreaded the idea of needing to tell him the truth of how long he had been in a coma.

"Calm down Zero. Yuki was trying to surprise us all by making desert in the kitchen. Unfortunately, she forgot what she was doing, and the whole thing was left in the oven all night long. That's what started the fire Zero. She had felt bad ever since and can't forgive herself for what happened." Kaname said hoping that would be enough to distract Zero from asking about the time line.

There was relief in Zero's face as he processed the information until it dawned on him something Kaname said. _'She had felt bad ever since… ever since._' Kaname's voice repeated those words in Zero's head. Again, Kaname was alluding to something that he hadn't come right out to say.

"Kaname, just how long was I out for?" Zero whispered, unable to speak any louder still. "Don't try to keep it from me. You're only going to piss me off if you do." he finished. Kaname stayed silent, not wanting to answer the question. Zero was starting to get pissed now, but before he said anything, Kaname finally spoke up, barely able to speak above a whisper himself. "For one year. You have been in a coma for one year, since last spring Zero."

One year? He had been in a coma for one year? That had been circling in his brain when exhaustion over came him. He fought it as best as he could, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Kaname saw this, and in an encouraging voice said "Get some more rest. You just woke up and had a lot of information thrown at you to process. I'll be right here when you wake up again." That was all it took. Zero closed his eyes and was asleep immediately.

Kaname got up, and went to tell the others he had woken up and brought up to date on what had happened. When he reached the living room of the newly rebuilt house that Kaien now lived in, Yuki was no where in site. "Where is Yuki?" Kaname asked Yagari as he was the only one in the room.

"She and the old fool left to run some errands round town. They will be back shortly." the one eyed hunter responded. With a nod, he asked that when they get back, that he be notified. He had something to tell them all. He turned around to return to the bedroom Zero occupied, not giving the old hunter a chance to say anything.

The only problem that he still had to deal with was how to tell Zero about the scars he now sports from the fire? He dreaded that part. His face and hair was as beautiful as it ever was, untouched by the flames somehow, but the whole right side of his body is still badly scared and the doctors have no hope of helping him heal. If his own blood couldn't heal such bad damage, then the doctors couldn't.

The next day, Kaname was asleep next to Zero. Zero woke up and found that he was being held by his loving mate, with his head resting on his chest. It felt wonderful and he didn't want to loose any precious moments. If he remembered yesterday correctly, and it wasn't a bad dream, then they came too damn close to loosing each other to a horrible fire. He wonders how Yuki is doing. The thought of her being depressed, or angry, or any thing else beside the happy girl he knew was disturbing to say the least.

He moved as if to get up, but found he was still too weak to really move on his own. So it really happened. The movement was enough to wake Kaname. "Zero? What are you doing? You can't get up yet, at least not on your own. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Kaname asked. That was when Zero realized that yet he needed to use the bathroom and yes he stunk too. A shower would be good before he went to go see Yuki.

"Yes, that and a shower would be wonderful. I stink. How can you stand to sleep with me when I smell this bad?" Zero asked. For some reason that Zero couldn't understand Kaname's face had become paler. "Kaname? What's wrong?" Zero tried waiting patiently for Kaname to answer, but since he needed to go to the bathroom really, really bad, he couldn't wait much longer.

"Kaname, you had better say what it is, or it can wait until I get back from the bathroom. I'm about ready to crawl if I have too." Zero said out of frustration. A single tear streaked down Kaname's cheek as he stared at Zero. Worry grew in Zero. Something had to be terribly wrong to cause Kaname Kuran to even shed a single tear. "Kaname… Kaname, what is it? What's wrong? Damn it Kaname, answer me!" Zero demanded, frantic to find out what was wrong.

There's something else I haven't told you yesterday when you woke up. I… I should have mentioned it, but… I… I…" Kaname said, not even able to finish what was on his mind. So instead, he said the dreadful thing he had tried to avoid. "Zero, the fire did more then burn Cross's house down. When you jumped out the window on the second story, with Cross flung over your shoulder, you also caught on fire. Zero… you're scared on the whole of your right side love. I'm sorry."

Scared? He was scared? "Bathroom, Kaname. Please I need to go to the bathroom." Zero requested robotically. He needed to see the scared, but his bladder was demanding release first. After relieving himself, he asked for help standing in front of the mirror. Stripped of his clothes, he could see the damage, and Kaname looking in the mirror with him. The damage was bad, but not as bad as he thought it would be.

It would appear that the whole of his head was untouched by the fire. As ugly as the burn scares where, he could live with them. He was alive, and so was everyone else that he loved and cared for. That's what mattered to him. This damage he could live with. The loss of anyone else in his life, would have been far more devastating to him. In comparison, this was nothing and well worth the risk it took to get them.

He nodded his head and Kaname helped him in the shower. When he was clean and dresses, he asked for Yuki to come see him alone. Kaname, wanted him to eat first, but Zero insisted that it can wait. After much debate (ok, arguing) Zero won, and Kaname went to get Yuki. When a knock came from the door, Zero responded, asking for them to enter.

Almost as soon as the door opened, Yuki came running up to Zero, grabbed hold of him and was crying her eyes out. She bawled for half an hour before to finally cried herself to sleep. Kaname came in and saw that Zero was holding a sleeping Yuki in his arms and thought everything was fine. It wasn't until Zero shook his head that he realized something wasn't right. "What is Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero looked so sad. "She just came in here and started bawling in my arms, before she fell asleep. I wasn't able to do anything to help her yet.

Kaname only nodded is head, climbed up into bed while Zero laid Yuki down between them. They all slept for a while before kicking and whimpering disturbed Kaname and Zero. They woke her up and held her close between them. "I'm sorry Zero, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. You and Chairman where hurt and almost killed because of me. I am sooo sorry Zero, for what I did."

"Shhh, Yuki, shhh. Everything is alright. We are all safe and sound. We are still on big happy family if you want to count Yagari-sensei, and the other leeches have an annoying habit of showing up, uninvited, not to mention unwanted." Zero said, trying for a bit of levity and familiarity. Kaname understood what Zero was doing and he was thankful for it. Yuki however didn't catch on like Kaname did. "I'm sorry Zero. Can you ever forgive me? I promise to never try to cook, bake, fry, or… or… even boil water again if you will forgive me." Yuki begged, hoping Zero isn't too mad at her; but what she heard confused her. She heard Zero and Kaname both laughing at what she just said. Zero was laughing and it sounded really good to both Yuki and Kaname.

"Yuki, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing to forgive. Accidents happen. Sometimes they are big and some times they are small, but they do happen. No one means for them to happen. From what I understand, you were trying to bake something to surprise us all with and I love that about you. Always trying to do something nice for everyone. I wouldn't change that if I could. Don't change Yuki. The only thing I would ask, instead of not cooking, baking, frying, or boiling anything, you take some cooking courses to learn how to cook correctly." Zero said. Both Kaname and Yuki looked at him like he had two heads on his shoulders.

In truth, he didn't want Yuki in the kitchen, at all, but he wasn't about to say that to her. Not when she was so heart broken. All he received from Yuki beside _that 'you're off your rocker'_ look was a no head shake. "That's up to you Yuki, but I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I love you." Yuki started to cry again, but this time she was happy that Zero was the same Zero as before.

**(Please answer the question below in your reviews)**

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you again to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and/ or alerted this story

Ok, I asked this question in the last chapter, but I'm going to ask again.

Should I add a sex scene to the end of this story or leave it as it is? IF that is what everyone's wishes, then I will make a sequel story/ chapter to end this story and call it 'Sexy Flames'.

Ok, so far the tally on this question is like this.

**Reviews:** 5

**Yes:** 1

**No:** 0

The reviews from this chapter may determine 'Sexy Flames'.


End file.
